


Confectionery Catastrophe

by abomination



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Ameripan Week 2016, Flirting, M/M, bakery au thng, first day @ the job, kiku messes up lots, prompt: sweets/pastries, they make chocolate too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abomination/pseuds/abomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kiku's first day on the job here at Bonnefoy Confections. </p><p>Too bad he's so distracted by his <i>super attractive</i> co-worker and trainer for the day, Alfred F. Jones. </p><p>[Day 4 of Ameripan Week]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confectionery Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I promise I'll have something in Alfred's pov tomorrow, hehehe I just really like smitten Kiku. Anyway, I feel like I want to write more for this au and maybe I will, idk. There are probs lots of mistakes, but I wanted to get this up in time before bed. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I was going to do stargazing, but I have my reasons for not doing it *waggles eyebrows*

“Gentleman,” Francis walked into the room swiftly and Kiku rushed after him. In the back of the bakery were about three other employees all busy with preparing for the morning. They were caked in flour and remnants of their previously made confections. At the sound of Francis’ voice though, they all stopped and stared at Francis, then at Kiku. “This is Kiku Honda. He’ll be joining us as a new member of the family here at Bonnefoy Confections. Please, treat him well as I won’t be able to keep an eye on you while I am gone.” Francis looked pointedly at the tan brown haired man in the back as well at the pale silvery haired man who stood next to him. They didn’t notice though as they were staring at Kiku with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

He wanted to shrink away, but he had to make a good first impression. After all, this was his first job at a bakery where he would actually get to be baking instead of working at the counter. Kiku was told that everyone who worked in Bonnefoy Confections had to bake and had to have had some kind of schooling in the art of pastry making.

After years of practicing and learning, Kiku Honda was finally done and ready to show what he was made of and better yet—prove his father wrong.  

“Thank you all for having me.” Kiku spoke, his voice wavering a bit at the end. He was never that great at public speaking.

Francis gestured to a blond man who was smiling profusely at Kiku (which gave him the urge to check if there was something on his face). “Alfred here will be here to train you and show you around.”

“Hello,” Alfred said in an excited tone as he walked up to Kiku and extended his hand. Kiku took it, trying to look Alfred in the eyes despite the fact that Kiku was never good at acting “normal” around attractive people.

And, _damn_ , if Alfred wasn’t attractive, he wasn’t sure what was.

Kiku took Alfred’s hand and gave it a firm shake, trying his best to smile as much as Alfred was. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Alfred replied.

“Well, I have errands to run. Michelle should be coming in soon to watch the front since we’ll be short two people—since Matthieu is sick. Remember, gentleman, she is not allowed _anywhere_ but the front of the store, all right?”

“See you, Francis! Gilbert and I will take great care of the store while you’re gone,” the brown-haired man in the back waved.

Francis rolled his eyes. “Antonio, just don’t forget our plans for tonight, _you too_ , Gilbert. Last thing I need is to wine and dine _alone_ again because you guys decide to ditch me for your significant others.”

After a resounding “we won’t” from the pair, Francis turned to Kiku and smiled. “I leave you in the hands of one of my most trusted and talented employees,” he turned to Alfred. “I know this is very last minute, but I trust you can do it, yes?”

“Oui, oui, sir.” Alfred saluted.

Francis shook his head. “You know I hate it when you try to speak French with that terrible accent. Anyway, let me not waste any more time, I’m off!” And with that Francis disappeared out the door, leaving Kiku alone with the veteran employees.

Alfred and Kiku faced each other once again and if Kiku wasn’t sweating already, he definitely was now. “So, Kiku, ever work in a bakery before?”

Kiku shook his head. “Well—yes, but I worked only at the front of the shop taking orders and wrapping them.”

Alfred nodded. “Did Francis already give you the menu to practice at your leisure?”

“Yes, I’m quite familiar with how to make most things.”

Alfred visibly brightened. “That’s good—means less work for me. I guess all that’s left is to show you around and how everything works.”

And so, the pair spent the next two hours or so going through the basics of the kitchen from cleaning to the ovens and where to find certain tools.

Things had gotten difficult though when it came down to actually baking.

The entire day Kiku kept messing up. Alfred had given him the recipes for reference, but even when it wasn’t forgetting a dash of sugar or a pinch of salt—he would drop tools and knock bowls over. Alfred would always clean it up for him with enthusiasm, though Kiku awaited stern words when Francis came back.

The truth was, he knew all these recipes by heart, but with Alfred occasionally observing him he would freeze up and his mind would forget how to function. It wasn’t even like he could go up to Alfred and say “hey, could you stop being so attractive, ‘kay, thanks.” It was his job to check in periodically and see if he needed any help.

“Kiku, you look a little down. First day not going well, I take it?” Michelle, who he had met earlier in the day when he was learning how to wrap specific chocolates and pastries, asked when he brought out his first complete dish. He had made some fresh crepes filled with jam and chocolate.

Kiku sighed. “No, I’m fine…just a little nervous.”

“So nervous you keep messing up?” She guessed.

“Yes, I don’t understand. I was doing so well before I arrived.” Kiku confessed. He normally wasn’t this personal with someone the first day he met them, but Michelle looked like a good listener and he had a lot to say.

She gave him an empathetic smile. “I’m sure once you get comfortable around everyone it won’t be as bad. They’re all really nice—even that eccentric mess, Gilbert.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Kiku felt much better as he walked back into the kitchen.

The feeling didn’t last very long though.

He was putting a tray of cinnamon rolls to bake when he felt the ground give way and his back collided with the floor. The cinnamon rolls scattered all about the place and covered Kiku in their sticky sugar.

Alfred was the first to rush over to him to see if he was okay, but that was _after_ a bowl of flour disrupted by him grasping the counter for some purchase had tipped over and spilled, dousing him in the white substance. He coughed and watched as billowing white clouds escaped his mouth. It was a bad day straight out of television.

Alfred bent over him, asking him over and over again if he was okay and if he was hurt in anyway. The only thing that hurt was his pride. _Especially_ when Gilbert and Antonio rushed over as well to be by his side and even gave him pitied looks.

“Why don’t we end this early, huh? I’m sure Francis and the others will understand.” Alfred’s suggestion made Kiku’s heart hurt. He felt like such a failure, but at this point he knew he was hurting more than helping anyone.

Kiku nodded albeit against his true desires and Alfred helped him up. He let the others know what was going on and they both rid themselves of their cream colored gear. Kiku asked where the nearest bathroom was after he cleaned his face in the employee sink.

Alfred directed him, though he wore quite the odd expression—less pitiful, just empathetic and like he wanted to help, but didn’t know how.

As soon as the door to the bathroom closed, Kiku began to cry. He had never been one to get so emotional over a few mistakes, but it was his first day and he _really_ was trying his hardest. At this rate he would be fired from one of the best jobs he’s ever held and it was only his first day.

He looked away from the giant mirror that hung over the marble sink of the bathroom as the tears came flowing. He looked too pathetic right now. So, instead he stayed leaning against the sink counter, facing away from the mirror and lamenting about just how stupid he was for thinking he could actually do something on his own for once. Maybe his father was right and the life of an accountant was what he was better suited for in life—

There was a knock on the door that startled Kiku and disrupted his doubtful thoughts. He wiped his tears with the back of his hands and checked his face in the mirror.

Yup, he had definitely looked like he had been crying.

“Hey, Kiku? Are you okay?” Alfred’s voice carried into the bathroom.

Kiku didn’t realize he had been crying for that long.

“Uh, yeah,” he lied. “I’m fine, just got some flour that won’t come off.”

There was a pause. “Do you need any help?”

Kiku shook his head despite Alfred not being there to see it. “No, I’ve got it. Thank you anyway.”

“I’ll be waiting for you at a table, okay?”

Kiku’s stomach dropped. Of all people to get reprimanded by, it was going to be Alfred. Kiku wondered what Alfred looked like when he got serious. Probably the same way he looked when he baked, Kiku concluded. From the glimpses he caught of Alfred helping him, the younger man seemed to get into a very serious mindset when baking. His blue eyes would be full of focus and he rarely ever broke into small talk or song (unlike Gilbert and Antonio who were just as talented, but not as quiet).

It took every ounce of him to get the courage he needed to leave the bathroom when he finally did. Alfred was waiting for him like he said he would at a wooden table by the window. His blond hair looked almost white in the sunlight that poured in, illuminating the rest of the shop.

Kiku took smaller steps when crossing the shop, which was decorated with beautiful rustic furniture. He ignored Alfred’s eyes which followed him as he approached. His usual smile was replaced by what Kiku thought of as contempt or fatigue—he wasn’t sure.

He apprehensively took a seat across from Alfred. His eyes instinctively cringed when he started to speak.

“I’m not going to yell at you or anything, don’t worry.” Alfred waved him off, he then flashed his typical beaming smile. “I’m just tired, ‘is all.”

Kiku smiled nervously, wondering why, then did Alfred want him to come to the table.

Michelle brought over two dishes—for Alfred an assortment of cookies and crepes and Kiku a slice of apple pie. Alfred thanked her to which she smiled and then left to attend a customer.

“I wasn’t really sure what you liked, but…I mean, Apple pie always makes _me_ happy, so...”

“I think apple pie is great.” Kiku grabbed his fork. “Thank you.”

Alfred shrugged. “No problem. You reminded me on my own first day. You see, I was actually Francis’ student, so I thought working here would be just like our lessons and that there was nothing to worry about. _Boy, was I wrong._ Francis was the one training me too, to make matters worse. My breaking point was me burning the sugar cookies I was making then tripping and knocking over the batter for one of Gilbert’s cakes for a customer and getting that all over me.” Alfred took a bite of his cookie and continued. “My point is, first days are always shit, but they happen to everyone, I’m sure of it. Francis actually did the same thing for me on my first day—though I’m pretty sure I cried on the spot, pretty embarrassing, if I’m remembering correctly.”

Kiku blushed in embarrassment. Alfred knew he was crying. Yet, he was grateful for Alfred’s thoughtfulness in comforting him. “Thank you, Alfred.”

“No problem” Alfred smiled. “Just feel better, okay? It’s all about the recovery that matters when it comes to making mistakes and I can tell your super talented.”

Kiku nodded. “I’m not as good as you though.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere with me Mr. Honda,” Alfred said in a mocking tone that made them both laugh. “No, but seriously, you seem like an amazing guy who really is passionate about what we do—I can’t wait to work more with you.”

“Same here,” Kiku smiled genuinely for the first time today.

“You have a beautiful smile.” Alfred remarked.

Kiku wondered if he were flirting, but dismissed the notion. “I don’t use it very often.”

“The rarest things are often the most desirable—ah, did that come out weird?” Blush lightly dusted Alfred’s cheeks. “I mean—“

“It didn’t, don’t worry.”

Alfred sighed in relief. “Good, I always get in trouble for my mouth around here—that’s why Francis never puts me up front. One time a soccer mom had her husband come in because apparently I was flirting with her. I wasn’t even aware that I was, honestly. Though with you it may be different—you’re just my type so maybe it’s subconscious.”

Kiku blushed furiously. “Um,” he started.

“Oh—sorry, that was inappropriate, shit. I’m going to stop myself before I dig myself an even deeper hole.” Alfred put his head in his hands, clearly embarrassed. It was amusing to see someone so confident reduced to a blushing middle schooler.

Kiku found himself laughing. “It’s fine, Alfred.”

He left his first day of work feeling relieved.

And _maybe_ even a little more smitten than before.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave kudos, comments and all that jazz! Hope to see you peeps next time if there is one for this au~


End file.
